There are plenty of examples in the state of the art of vibrators for shaking trees that have two arms that are articulated at the opposite end to the area that grips the tree.
These include the Spanish patent with publication number ES2193816 that relates to a “multidirectional vibrating clamp”, which has a hydraulic cylinder that closes when the arms of the vibrating clamp close.
With the aforementioned vibrating clamp, due to the situation of the hydraulic cylinder, high pressures are needed to close the two arms of the clamp.
Due to the need for this high pressure, which is associated with a multiplier effect thereof from the master cylinder that supplies the pressure to the hydraulic cylinder, malfunctions occur due to strain thereon.
All these problems are overcome by the invention disclosed herein due to the presence of a hydraulic cylinder that expands when the arms of the vibrator close, thereby eliminating the multiplier effect.